A Soulmate
by Lord Ravenwood
Summary: It all started with a simply question, 'what is a soulmate', little did Harry know the answer was always right in front of him. After reading 'What's a soulmate' i had to write something to make myself feel better. Oneshot Very AU


**The first one i wrote just didn't feel right, so i came back and re-wrote must of it, hope you all enjoy the idea goes to the story 'Whats a Soulmate'**

* * *

Harry paced around the common room; it was still in the wee hours of the morning. A snow storm came upon the castle sometime during the night; Harry ignored it his mind was elsewhere.

His fourth year lived up to his past year that was for sure; Harry gave a deep sigh and looked out the window.

Why him, he would always ask himself, what did he do to have his life a living hell, the only good thing in his life was….well that was the reason he was still up past three am in the morning.

He gave a loud sigh and stared out the window, what was the only good thing in his life, what was that thing that keep him going.

* * *

The next day with no sleep Harry waited at the Common Room for Hermione he didn't understand why he did it, it just felt right.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Hermione come behind him, she said, "Harry we are going to be late for breakfast."

Harry almost jump at the sound of her soft voice, he forced a smile and lead the way out of the Common Room ignoring the glares from his fellow class mates.

As they walked pass an old classroom he was pushed inside by Hermione, she casted a locking charm on the door, folded her arms across her chest and said, "Harry what is wrong you look terrible."

Harry sighed and leaned back against one of the desks and hissed, "How would you take it being made a outcast by all your friends."

Hermione eyes soften and said, "I'm sorry Harry I know but you really look terrible have you been sleeping?"

Harry surprised himself and smiled at her, she was always there when he need her, "Hermione I will be fine, just been thinking a lot, that's all."

Hermione look right through his lie, but faked a smile and said, "All right Harry all right." He knew that she could always look right through his lies.

She canceled the charm on the door and followed him out.

* * *

Harry smiled a little at the memory, now a year later he still haven't found the answer to his question, and now a new one plagued his mind, 'What was a soulmate?' The question found him one late night after seeing couple after couple in the hallway saying that they each other true love and soulmate.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and glazed over the snow covered castle it was funny every year around the same time he could be found sitting next to it lost in thoughts.

He was pulled out of those thoughts through he felt a soft hand on his shoulder; he turned around to see the familiar brown eyes of his best-friend, she said, "Can't sleep Harry?"

Harry smiled a sad smile, "Never can, something about snow keeps me up."

Hermione sat opposite of him and stared out the window falling into a silence. Harry glanced over to Hermione to see her staring at him, "Something wrong Hermione."

She looked away, and saw a blush come upon her cheeks, she said in a quiet voice, "Nothing Harry nothing at all."

Harry smiled at his best-friend and turned back over the snow covered ground, little did he know his friend turned her attention back to him, her eyes burning with an unknown emotion.

* * *

Harry sighed as he looked out over Slughorn Party, Luna was elsewhere talking to a group of reporters, something caught his eye through he caught his best-friend Hermione walking towards him a small smile on her lips.

"Hermione." Harry smiled at her as she walked up to him.

"May I have this dance?" She asked, Harry was surprised, he never seen Hermione act so..bold but she dragged him to the dance floor and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Where is Hermione and what have you done with her?" Harry laughed and danced her around the floor.

Hermione only smiled up at him and put her head on his shoulder.

Harry and Hermione danced and danced for what seemed hours, Harry saw Luna smile at him as she left, Hermione date was nowhere to be seen. It was the wee hours of the morning and they were one of the only ones left, before they thought it right to leave.

Harry walked hand in hand back to the tower both of them lost in their thoughts, they entered the quiet Common Room he was about to make his way up the stairs when he was stopped by Hermione.

"Thank you Harry for a wonderful night." Hermione said hugging him, and leaving a small kiss on his cheek making them both blush, Hermione turned away from him and made her way up to her room.

Harry hand lingered on his cheek as he made his way to the staircase, not knowing he was coming closer and closer to the answer of his question.

* * *

The Final Battle was coming to close to a end, Harry didn't have that much time until he would march into the forest to die. He sat on one of the many castle ruined staircases, coming to terms that he was to die for the Greater Good.

Harry couldn't help but to think about the question that has plagued him for years, it was sad really he was going to die without a answer to his question he was going to die not knowing love. He then of course thought of Hermione, the one that stood bravery by his side through hell and back. He knew if he asked her she would come with him, welcoming death together. He wished now that he took her offer on staying In the forest and growing old together.

Harry felt the all so familiar head on his shoulder and hands on his arm, his friend Hermione has seemed to finally of found him.

"I know what you are going to do Harry." She said softly.

Harry turned glanced down at her and kiss her head saying, "You have to understand Hermione it must be done."

Hermione only cried into his shoulder, she said through her sobs, "Why couldn't we just stay in the forest Harry? Why couldn't we just leave this world behind?"

Harry heart broke when he heard her words, he said sofly, "I have nothing left to live for Hermione this can be the only way."

Hermione only cried into his shoulder, her whole body shaking now, she said through her sobs, "But you do have something to live for something to come back to."

Harry was about to answer but looking down at his watch he saw that it was his time to go and meet his death; he put his hand under Hermione chin and raised her head so he could look into her eyes one last time.

Hermione who was crying non-stop did something she only dreamed about doing she threw her arms around Harry's neck and crushed her lips against his, kissing him hard. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed her against him. The kiss didn't last long enough for him, he wanted to stay in that moment forever with Hermione hands running through his hair, giving off the smallest of moans, but he had to pull himself away from her, this was his destiny.

Hermione looked up at him and said, "You better come back to me Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled a sad smile that broke his heart and made his way to the forest.

As Voldemort gave his speech in the forest, Harry mind drifted back to the kiss, the feel of her body against his, her lips crushing along his, the smell of her hair which somehow kept her smell he loved so much. A smile graced his face has he thought about her, he finally knew the answer to his question. He embraced the coming green cruse.

Harry asked Dumbledore has they finished their talk, "What's a soulmate?"

The old man replied with a smile and said, "I think that's an answer you need to find on your own."

* * *

Harry woke after the battle in his bed at the tower; he jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs looking for Hermione.

When he reached the Common Room it was dark sometime in the middle of the night. He found Hermione sitting next to their window looking out over it.

He took his seat next to her and said in a whisper, "Hermione, what's a soulmate."

Hermione turned away from the window and look at Harry, she said after a pause, "What a question to ask Harry."

Harry smiled at Hermione and waited for her answer, there was a long paused as she gathered her thoughts before saying, "A soulmate is simply someone you can't and will not live without."

Hermione looked Harry in his eyes, he say fear and hope in her brown ones, he reached out and pushed Hermione gently against him before saying, "You know for years that question has been costing me hours of sleep wondering what a soulmate was, I was so stupid the answer was always right in front of me."

Harry gently reached down and kissed her, it was nothing like their first kiss which was full of lust and need, this one was simply full of live, Hermione let out a small happy moan. She pulled back and rested her forehead on his and said, "I love you Harry Potter through this life and the next."

Harry smiled and cupped her cheek and said, "I love you Hermione Granger in this life and the next."

* * *

Some years later Harry sat at his kitchen table in a small cabin in Wales his only son sat at the table, getting ready for his final year at Hogwarts, his green eyes full of anger.

"Something wrong Son?" Harry asked.

"I can't find a answer to this question, 'what is a soulmate?" His son Eric asked.

Harry eyes found his wife of thirty long and happy years and smiled, he said still looking at his wife, "Son I think that's a answer that only yourself can answer."


End file.
